


A Beast Who Found Love In The End

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Blue Lions Route, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, MAJOR THREE HOUSES SPOILERS, Major Character Death is a bit misleading, Mentions of Death, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Post-Time Skip, Romance, Somewhat Fluffy, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 05:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20483693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: In the coming days of the final battle, Dimitri takes a moment of time for himself at the monastery in the middle of the night, thoughts coursing through his head. However, he is encountered by an expected guest during his small trek.MAJOR THREE HOUSES SPOILERS SO READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!





	A Beast Who Found Love In The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Welp, I'm back after another hiatus. Was able to finished my Blue Lions Route, and so, I took the time to write a Dimitri and Marianne fic because holy frick I love the dynamics between the two. Anyway, I hope that you enjoy reading this, and thank for the support, truly! ^_^

“Can’t sleep, it seems.” Dimitri mused as he rose from his bed, adorning to his usual outfit, before quietly making his way out of his former dormitory room and into the night.

It had only been a day since his meeting with Edelgard and Hubert. To his prediction, she wasn’t going to falter in pursuing her ideal world. Before she departed, he handed her the dagger that he had gifted to her when they were children, advising her that she alone could carve a path to the future. Her departing words that the Edelgard Dimitri once knew was dead shook his core but he did well to hide his uneasiness, though it was reminiscent of when he had spoken to the Professor in such a way. Dimitri had hoped to bring an end to the war with words, but the moment she told him that she’d be expecting him and his army in Embarr, there was no other non-violent method. Peace would never be realized to Fódlan as long as Edelgard continued to take her breath.

Traversing through the monastery, he was brought with a sense of nostalgia from his time as a student at the Officers Academy, when he knew of better days. Thankfully, it could have gotten worse if it wasn’t for the influence that the Professor had on the students from different houses, sparing them from ever meeting on opposite sides of the battlefield. However, those from the Black Eagle House were left to face against their own homeland and those who they were most likely familiar with.

The sting of war had taken a toll onto the King of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, unable to recount how much blood he had spilled along the way. The lives he had taken away from friends and loved ones of the deceased. Revenge was the only vessel that he clung onto for the past 5 years, considering it to be his sustenance, but at the cost of his own humanity. However, after witnessing Rodrigue’s sacrifice, he came to realize that not only his quest to avenge the fallen was affecting himself, but others in the process. He was a fool for failing to recognize it sooner. Although he started to better himself since that fateful day, it was still a long way to atone from the annals of his sins.

Despite all of the turmoil that he endured, he was graced with such allies and friends, giving him their unwavering support. However, there was one person who stood out from the rest that he grew to appreciate more. Marianne.

In their academy days, Marianne would insist that she wasn’t a person worth spending time with, at one point berating him for putting his life on the line for her safety. Their next meeting, she found out that they had quite a lot in common, most notably their survivor’s guilt, allowing her to connect with someone who could at least understand how she felt. Since then, they would tend to Dorte, partake in skirmishes in spite of her fear of causing misfortune to him, and dine together during lunch. During the ball, they danced at the Goddess Tower, with themselves as their own witnesses. Their relationship was only to that as dependable friends and allies, never reaching beyond that, though maybe one day it could be different, but due to the weight of his deeds, he deemed himself unworthy of being loved, throwing the prospect aside. How could anyone ever love a wild beast such as himself? A vile thought sickening to his stomach.

He thanked the Goddess for granting him a moment of silence and peace to himself as he encountered no other living being during his stroll, with the exception being a few dogs and cats roaming around. Later on, he found himself going in circles until he made his stop at the fish pond, his steps taking him to the deck. The decisive battle between the Kingdom and the Empire was nearing in less than four days, with one of them being crowned the victor, and the other whose fate would be determined by either’s actions.

Felix had chided him that he couldn’t allow his emotions to get the best of him, it would only increase the chances of his life and others being at risk. There was an aching feeling in Dimitri’s heart once he had given Edelgard the dagger, but he would be prepared should that situation were to occur, though he wished that it weren’t the case.

However, his musings were interrupted as he heard the deck make a creaking sound, turning around in order to face his intruder.

“M-Marianne? What are you doing at this hour?” Dimitri spoke quietly, keeping his demeanor calm.

“The same can go to you,” Marianne stated simply as she made her way to his direction, keeping a small distance away from him once she stood still, “I couldn’t sleep at all.”

Dimitri couldn’t help but chuckle at her comment. “How apt. That is also my predicament at the moment.”

“If I may ask, what seems to be clouding your thoughts? If my inquire is too much, then you don’t need to explain to me.” she questioned softly, her gaze turning to the cats meowing from a distance.

At first, Dimitri was apprehensive but since their meeting a few weeks after he got his groove back, he could muster up the courage to open up to her more, and the same went with her as well. Aside from the Professor and Dedue, he trusted Marianne with all of his heart.

“You’re fine, Marianne,” he assured, noticing that her attention was given to him again, “I’ve been thinking about the war. How much blood I stained on the lands for the sake of my own selfish goals years ago.”

“Is that so? To be perfectly honest, you never seemed to be the kind of person to act for his own interests. But…” she replied hesitantly.

“But then you saw that side of me when we all reunited. The side that was engulfed in seeking retribution for the dead, no matter the cost and tactics behind it.” Dimitri pointed out, his eyebrows furrowing afterwards. “The pain and suffering that I had not only inflicted onto my enemies, but indirectly to those who were associated with them. In all honesty, I don’t blame that girl for attacking me.”

A pang of sorrow struck Marianne when she saw how vulnerable Dimitri became with each passing word. When they all reunited at Garreg Mach, she was internally elated to meet him once again, but when she caught a glimpse of him, she couldn’t recognize him from their old days, only one who resented everything around him, revenge being the one way to keep him going and not giving a care about anything else. It truly did frighten her.

The one time that he dropped that act was when she was being interrogated by a man who was following her for accusing her of causing misfortune. Dimitri had pushed the man to the wall, his one hand grasping the collar of his shirt, warning him to stay away from Marianne or else. Afterwards, she expressed her gratitude to Dimitri, though she only earned a nod before he left.

“Dimitri, that is the true extent of war. It can’t be helped,” Marianne spoke, choosing her words carefully, “but you aren’t irredeemable in the slightest. As you’ve mentioned before, you’re continuing to live in order to atone.”

“That may be, but it’s difficult to know that those who were expecting for their loved ones to return will never get that chance because I simply happened to be the wrong person who they’ve ran into,” he answered, shaking his head slightly in amusement, “it’s intriguing how fate comes into play.”

“Living… is never easy. But whenever each day passes by and we continue to press forward, that is something to be accomplished about.” she countered in such a compassionate manner, staring at him without faltering. “You don’t need to be strong in front of others if you’re struggling on the inside. After all, you’re only human.”

The words were so similar to the ones that Dimitri had spoken to Marianne back in the field; emanating nothing but the truth. Even after his epiphany, he was plagued with nightmares of his many victims, each of them pleading for their lives as they were simply following orders until it was whisked away with the sting of his lance. It had troubled him deeply but he masked it away from others quite easily.

During their battle against the Western Church years back, Dimitri had reprimanded the Professor for stating that taking away enemy lives was a part of the wicked game known as war. They weren’t just enemies, but people as well. People with lives to fulfill, but never again. But after finding out that Edelgard was the mysterious figure known as the Flame Emperor and having a lead to the reason behind the Tragedy of Duscur, his sense of reason and mercy became warped over time. In the heir apparent’s exile, he murdered countless Imperial soldiers who got in his way or had encountered without hesitation. It was more frequent when he sought refuge at Garreg Mach, his actions there becoming more of a myth to scare people away.

But Marianne was able to see through his shield, though he couldn’t be shocked due to her sharing a similar struggle as his. Maybe that was why they were able to connect so easily; two souls tormented by the horrors of the world but had found peace and happiness in their own way, even if it was temporary. He wondered as to how much wisdom resonated from such a reserved person as herself.

“Guess it seems that I haven’t been hiding it well, then.” the king laughed it out until he turned his back to her, staring at the night sky. “It doesn’t mean that I’ll revert back to my deranged self. I felt the need to vent it out.”

Marianne decided to join by his side, a soft smile adorning her face that was apparent to Dimitri, a rare sight for him but one that he truly loved about her.

“You can always rely on me if you ever feel in doubt. I may not be the best person to confide in, but I will do my best.” she reminded, marveling at the stars.

“You need not worry, Marianne. Seeking you for respite is always inviting, truly.” Dimitri agreed, a grin forming on him afterwards, though a tinge of red peered through Marianne’s cheeks.

“T-thank you, Dimitri. It does mean a lot to hear.” she thanked, clasping her hands in order to pray.

“What exactly are you praying for this time?” Dimitri inquired, crossing his arms.

Marianne continued in her pose; her eyes shut in concentration. “I am praying to the Goddess for the safety of everyone. Most importantly, yours and Edelgard’s safety.”

“Why Edelgard as well, if I may ask?” he questioned, perplexed that she would also be praying for their enemy.

“Because she’s the last remaining person who you can refer to as family. Isn’t it fitting to be able to resolve it without more bloodshed?”

The notion was almost uncontainable for the King of Faerghus to scoff, knowing full well that the chances of achieving victory without any heavy casualties was next to moot. He yearned for those better days to return, though.

“Edelgard is not someone who would be trifled to the point of simply conceding and letting us off the hook,” Dimitri dismissed calmly, watching her open her eyes to gaze his, “she brought war so that she could further her own ideals of a peaceful world for the weak, without looking back at those who suffered from the needless conflict.” 

“Somewhere deep down, she still considers you as family, just as you do to her.” Marianne pointed out.

“If the Goddess shows any mercy between us, then I hope that Edelgard and I can end this war without killing one another.” he stated bluntly before his demeanor changed back to being stoic, unnerving Marianne as a result when it continued more so than usual.

“Did I pry too much? If so, then I apo—” she was cut off as he gestured a hand for her to stop.

“You haven’t overstepped your boundaries, Marianne. I’ve just been wondering, once the war reaches its climax,” he assured her, his arms relaxed as he was fixated at the sky, “can a monster like me ever find peace?”

Perplexed at his question, Marianne began to wonder the meaning behind it. “Forgive me but I don’t quite understand the implications. It’s ambiguous, at most.”

“I may be liberated from the chains of the dead,” Dimitri started, staring at the pond, a heavy heart weighing him down, “however, I don’t consider myself of being loved by anyone, all because of the fruits of my sins.”

Putting the two pieces together, Marianne came to the realization that Dimitri believed he was beyond deserving of being with someone that he loved or cherished. However, she felt that he was heavily misguided in the end, because there was someone out there who loved him for who he was, despite his hands marred with the blood of his foes. He accepted her for who she was despite warning him countless times that only doom spelled out to him, and being the only person who reminded her that she didn’t need to force herself to be happy if she was only suffering. To her, there was no other person who she could bond with, despite his flaws. Although there would be bad days to come, she would advance on in the face of adversity.

When she first heard the news that he was executed due to treason, her heart almost shattered into pieces, but a hint of hope still perpetuated that he was alive somewhere in Fódlan, surviving with all of his strength. They weren’t able to bond once they had all reunited 5 years later as she only witnessed him become a shell of his former self. Nonetheless after the near assassination of him and the death of his most trusted ally, he slowly regained his senses back and became expressive, forgivable, and optimistic as a result. They began to spend time with one another, whether it was to repair the damages done at the monastery, pray to the Goddess, tend to the orphans who had lost their parents due to the conflict, deal with bandits pillaging nearby settlements, or simply talking about their day. He still kept that tough exterior of his when need be but deep down it hid a man with a sense of compassion and kindness.

To put it in simple words, Marianne von Edmund was in love with Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.

“Oh, Dimitri, how wrong you are to believe such a lie.” Marianne dejected, smiling softly at him despite his disbelief.

“W-What are you insinuating, Marianne? Are you trying to downplay my situation?” he demanded, his mouth a tad agape.

“Please hear me out,” she insisted, making the daring move of walking towards him a bit more, “you say that you can’t be loved, but do you truly believe that it holds any merit?”

Taken aback, Dimitri couldn’t form a proper answer, struggling to do so in the process. “I-I…”

“Well, what if I told you that a beast, as you claim yourself to be, has actually found love to begin with?” she brought up, going on her tiptoes in order for her hand to reach his eyepatch, her thumb tracing the features until she ceased.

The sudden action was entirely unexpected for the King of Faerghus, but he didn’t budge away nor told her to stop. Dimitri never allowed for anyone to go near his injured eye, a symbol of his five-years in exile, but Marianne’s touch seemed as though that it soothed his broken soul. He’d be lying to the Goddess if he said that he didn’t appreciate her touch.

“I-I still don’t follow.” he replied, confused to no end.

In another brave act, Marianne brought her hands so that it intertwined with his large ones, their fingers locking perfectly afterwards. The blushes on their faces became more apparent, but she couldn’t give up just yet. 

“Yes, you have gone through untold suffering throughout most of your life and having to commit atrocities in the name of avenging the dead. But it doesn’t mean that all is lost because…”

“Because?” Dimitri whispered, his heartbeat racing with every second.

“Because,” Marianne went on before catching her breath, swallowing her fear along the way, “I care for you deeply. Not in the way a friend or ally would, but…” this was it, she feared for the worst but it was all or nothing.

“I love you, with all of my heart, Dimitri.”

There had been no greater joy than that moment for Dimitri, truly, but his mind tried to persuade that it was a farce. A beast able to find love in this damned world was beyond comprehension, something only born in that of a play or opera. “Do you truly mean that? Do you know what you’re getting yourself into by being close with a beast who took the shape of a human?”

“I do, and no, I don’t perceive you as a beast, monster, or even the scourge of this land. I only see you as Dimitri. A person who fights for the sake of people dear to him, and one who learns from his mistakes and sets things right once more. You’re not perfect, and neither am I, but it’s good enough for me.” Marianne stated with powerful convictions, strips of tears cascading down her face.

Love. A simple concept yet so unknown to Dimitri. He reminisced of the times when, as a child, he witnessed his father and step-mother bond with each other, the both of them jovial and full of content. He pondered if he would one day experience a feeling like that. Even when he was reclusive, he did see some of his comrades grow intimate with one another, himself scoffing under his breath, finding it to be meaningless.

Aside from living on in order to atone, Dimitri had another reason, and it was the woman who was standing in front of him. He promised Marianne that he would triumph over the war, as well as in the later years of his life. The Goddess would tear him asunder if he were to refuse her.

“Well then, I hope that you are prepared to face the consequences.” Dimitri sighed as he began to lean down slowly.

“Verily.” she uttered, getting on her tip toes before their lips claimed each other’s.

It was as if time came to a halt for the two, with no risk of being interrupted as they kissed. It was an enigmatic sensation for them, but there was a first time for everything. Marianne’s warm lips electrified Dimitri as he deepened the kiss, her arms wrapped around his neck while his wrapped around her waist, praying to the Goddess to let it last a bit longer. However, the Goddess wasn’t forgiving as they broke apart in the end. The both of them were catching their breaths, trying to process on what had just occurred.

“It’s funny. All this time, I thought that I was unworthy, but I was such a blind fool, wasn’t I?” Dimitri wondered; a smirk evident on his face.

“Well then, I’m grateful that you came to realize it now than later,” Marianne giggled, her hands obtaining his once more.

To her surprise, Dimitri let go of her hands and pulled her into a warm embrace, her head placed on his chest as his arms laced around her frame. It was a safe haven in the eyes of Marianne, being held by someone she loved.

“I promise you. We’ll make it through this battle, all of us.” He declared adamantly.

Marianne nodded her head in agreement, sighing in content as her arms wrapped around his waist, deepening the hug. “It will be a heavy responsibility, but I will support you to the fullest, as well as our friends and allies.”

Dimitri was never a pious person to begin with, but he thanked the Goddess for blessing him with a trustworthy and supportive person such as Marianne. He’d do his damnedest to ensure her safety no matter what. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself should the worst were to occur for her. However, he believed that the Goddess would be watching over them.

“I love you too… Marianne.”


End file.
